


It's Simpler than You Think

by quantum27



Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [11]
Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Feelings Realization, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantum27/pseuds/quantum27
Summary: The simple act of Tron putting his arm around Flynn's shoulder leaves the User with a startling realization.
Relationships: Kevin Flynn/Tron
Series: a cup of good intentions (tron one shots) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's Simpler than You Think

Tron’s voice is a warm steady comfort- he’s still talking about the lightcycle match he’d just had back at the Arena. Flynn himself hadn’t taken part in the match, only managing to catch the tail-end of it when coming into the system, but as always it was impressive. It’s nice to hear the program be the one to be the constant stream of words for once. Usually, Flynn was the one who rambled, but apparently, this round of games had left Tron with an adrenaline high. Or...whatever the program equivalent was. 

Flynn allows himself a small smile as they walk. It would be quicker to use their cycles, sure, but. This. This is nice. And besides, Clu can wait just a little longer, the last few times Flynn had rezzed-in he hadn't gotten any alone time with the security program. He finds himself more focused on watching the way Tron is talking rather than the actual words. His circuits are blazing bright-he’s wearing the more casual black suit, the one where the symbol is at the base of the neck instead of his more ‘uniform’ white lightsuit- and the symbol itself seems to blend together that’s how bright the circuits are. 

He’s so intent on watching Tron that he doesn't even notice the lightcycle that seems intent on running them both over. It happens in a manner of seconds, Tron grabbing him by the shoulder and pulling him back, as the cycle speeds past them. 

“Delete it,” Tron spits, circuits dimming, “Some programs really think they can drive their cycles on the streets like they’re still in the Games.” 

Flynn watches as the cycle swerves around a corner in the distance, “They can drive like that all they want, as long as they don’t hit pedestrians for all I care.” 

Tron hums, amused, “Users know that  _ some _ programs just don’t seem to grasp the concept.” 

He grins, “Is that a slight at Jalen?” The ISO was wonderful in the Games, but notorious in the streets. For all Flynn knew that just as well could’ve been him. 

“No. No, of course not.” Tron lies breezily. Flynn snorts. 

They then keep walking, and Flynn shifts his shoulder and- 

Tron still has his arm slung across Flynn’s shoulders. And, boy, isn’t that a role reversal? His arm...his arm is still there. 

Flynn finds his eyes going wide, and he glances to the security program, who is oblivious. He’s gone back to talking - something about a scuffle with grid bugs getting in the Arena’s backstage areas- and is completely oblivious to Flynn’s surprise. 

And it’s not just quite surprise. There’s something else. Surprise wouldn’t cause the feeling that’s seemed to settle right in the center of his chest. Is this-? 

He eyes Tron again and-

_ Oh. _

It’s been a long time since he’s felt this. 

Leave it to Kevin Flynn to fall in love with a program. 

Tron must not even realize that he’s left his arm on his shoulders. It’s not something Tron had ever really done, that was always more of Flynn’s thing, an arm slung over a friend’s shoulders. 

They keep walking, Flynn eventually getting over his shock to occasionally add just enough to the conversation to keep it going. If he were bolder, he might reach up another hand and grab Tron’s hand, maybe pull him closer if he could. But he doesn't want to screw this up, this brief fleeting moment. He didn’t want to add another example to the ever-growing list of things he’s messed up. 

“...and of course he goes ahead and says ‘Well, if you want the Sirens to derez you while you’re sleeping, take your chances’.” 

“Smart program.” The part of Flynn not contemplating his new discovery says. 

Tron’s quiet for a moment then, a certain spark of worry coming to his eyes, “Are you still shaken up from that 'cycle?” 

“Hm, uh, what? No. No. I’m fine, man. Don’t worry about it.” It’s not technically a lie. He’s not shaken up from the cycle. 

“Hmmm. Even so...maybe we could put up some signs or something to get them to slow down.” 

Flynn huffs, the fact that he’s in love with a  _ program _ who just happens to be suggesting  _ speed limit signs _ in a freakin’  _ computer _ ...this is somehow his life. 

“You’ll have to suggest it to Clu. And you know what he’ll do…”

“Blame it on the ISOs?” 

The two share A Look. They both silently decide to push the topic aside for now. It needs to be talked about of course, but the building they’re meeting up at is still three blocks away. The moments they simply have as friends are so fleeting these days…

Flynn now finds that the thought of ‘friends’ might not be enough now. 

“Tron, have you ever, uh, thought of. Dating? Again?” He throws the question casually. He does not feel casual. 

He furrowed his eyebrows, “Not particularly.” 

Flynn internally groans at the tone of voice. He’s set off the Barely Veiled Suspicion Tone. 

“Oh, well,” He chuckles a little, “I just think you should get yourself back out there, y’know.” 

“Yes, well, it’s hard to get ‘out there’ when you don’t have a map.” He says it seriously, but it gets them both to laugh. 

“Seriously though, you would date again?” He doesn't want to push too hard, reveal his hand but- 

“I suppose if I met the right program.” 

_ Program. _

Flynn will freely admit he’s felt stupid plenty of times. This time though. This time just  _ hurts. _ Especially since there have been times before where he’s wished... He’s always just pushed the thought away… And now…

His thoughts are interrupted by an echo of his own voice calling out to them. 

“There you are! I’ve been waiting for far too-” Clu’s voice trails off as he comes up to the two of them. His eyes slowly gliding back and forth between the two of them. 

Fun Fact: Tron’s arm is still around Flynn’s shoulders. 

Clu squints, “Are you two…?” 

Tron follows Clu’s gaze and then his eyes widen comically as he sees his own arm. He takes it off his shoulders so quickly it looks like he’s just touched a hot pan. 

“Flynn, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-” 

Flynn grabs the arm’s shoulder, “Hey, relax. If I was bothered I would have told you.” 

The program is still flustered however and mutters something under his breath that he can’t hear. He makes his retreat, already going into the building. Flynn stared at his back as he did. 

Clu lets out a slow whistle. Flynn sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. 

“So are you two-?” 

“No.” 

“Ah,” Clu makes his ‘scheming’ face (It’s so obvious because Flynn is fairly sure he’s never managed to look that  _ devious _ in his life, and they have the same face!), “Pity. I was sure you were going to manage to knock away another distraction so you could focus on more important things.” 

“Another distraction?” He takes his hand away from his face. 

“Yes. You’re so focused on pining when we _ could  _ be productive.” He cocked his head, a sly grin sneaking onto his face, “If you simply, oh, I don’t know... _ got together _ you’d spend less time pining and be able to focus on important tasks.” 

“First of all. It’s not that simple, man. Second of all. Pining? I haven’t been pining.” In retrospect. Yes. He totally had been pining. Hindsight and all that. Admitting that aloud, however? 

“Sure. Keep telling yourself that.”

“Don’t you have some sysadmining to do or something?” 

“What and miss the chance to talk about the Great Kevin Flynn and the Magnificent Tron’s love life? Not a chance.” 

Flynn adjusts his jacket with a huff as they head inside and the conversation turns to Actual Grid Problems. 

* * *

Later, when Flynn’s fresh from undigitization, his thoughts are already getting ahead of him, making plans without his permission. The simple revelation that he’s had has thrown all prior plans not out the window per se, but more so into a blender. They need to be mixed up, rearranged to make a new, better, tastier plan. ( _ He really should eat something. _ ) 

The most obvious thing he needs to do is...tell Alan. Though that’s gonna be awkward. ‘Oh sorry I didn’t tell you I made a copy of Lora’s laser so I could digitize myself into a computer, I was going to tell you….eventually...someday- Anyway I’m telling you now because I wanna date your Digital Son, and I need help to do that’. 

This is all going to go swimmingly. 

**Author's Note:**

> ngl this was fun to write. Still I think I prefer to write them as friends that flirt?? if that makes sense?? idk. but then again i prefer the same thing w/ encom trio ...i've been basically writing them a friends that flirt/ can be seen as ship...
> 
> (also, why do all the ship name variations i've seen of them...just Not Sound Good. granted...i've seen worse in some other fandoms, so. hm.)


End file.
